feliz aniversario
by sanvero
Summary: Harry y Hermione tendran que cuidar de su ahijado y tratar de celebrar su aniversario al mismo tiempo.


Feliz aniversario.

Hacia ya tiempo que Harry había acabado con el señor oscuro y su vida se había transformado por fin en una vida tranquila pero no aburrida. Tiempo después de la ultima batalla por fin se había armado de valor para confesarle a hermione su amor por ella y esta al recibirla lo único que pudo hacer fue tirársele encima como una loca en medio del café donde estaban provocando que todos los miraran con escándalo, hasta una mesera tuvo que detenerlos ya que los dos se habían emocionado algo.

Luego de que cumplieran un año de noviazgo Harry decidió pedirle matrimonio y la chica para no perder la costumbre se le volvió a lanzar encima. Pero la mayor sorpresa fue cuando Draco y Ginny anunciaron también su boda dos meses antes de la de Harry y Hermione, siete meses después había nacido un niño, que no era para nada prematuro. Pero de esto ya había pasado casi dos años

-Harry sabes que día es mañana?-dijo hermione con cara de ángel

-Claro-dijo este en un susurro mientras se le aproximaba lentamente- es la final de quidditch-la beso rápidamente y se aparto esperando la reacción

Esta no se hizo esperar y un cojín se le estampo en la cara.

-Espero por tu propio bien que no estés hablando enserio Potter.

-Claro que hablo enserio es la final de quidditch- hermione estaba lista para lanzar el próximo cojín cuando cundo harry se le adelanto y dijo- pero mas importante aun mañana es nuestro aniversario numero dos. Como olvidar que casi no nos dejan irnos de luna de miel… y que luna de miel pasamos-ojos picaros- cuando por fin nos dejaron irnos.

Hermione soltó un risita picara y harry se le abalanzo recostándola en el sofá rojo besándola con pasión. Siempre le había fascinado ese sofá, cómodo y grande perfecto para la acción, pensaba harry cuando una mano se deslizo por entre su camisa y le acariciaba la espalda. Decidió dar un poco mas de pasión al beso y comenzó a acariciar los labios de Hermione con su lengua, como respuesta sintió la lengua de hermione sobre la suya propia acariciándola como solo ella sabia hacerlo despacio muy lentamente casi volviéndole loco. Y estaba apunto de quitarle la blusa a hermione cuando un llama verde se encendió en la chimenea, apenas tuvieron tiempo de sentarse cuando apareció Draco Malfoy con un bebe en brazos seguido de Ron Wesley.

-Buenas noches Hermione –dijo draco dirigiéndole a ella una mirada calida pero sin reír, que un Malfoy no anda sonriendo por hay- Potter lo miro con recelo pero no como antes-esperamos no interrumpir nada.

-Interrumpir Draco míralos como están rojos y sobresaltados creo que debimos preguntar antes.

Estos los vieron y luego se miraron ellos mismos, más despeinados que de costumbre y con la ropa desarreglada, se alisaron algo la ropa y el cabello. Hermione estaba lista para preguntar que hacían allí cuando Draco hablo.

-Oh cállate Wesley tu nisiquieras deberías estar aquí.

-Claro que debo es del futuro de mi sobrino por lo que estas aquí –dijo algo ofendido- adem…

-ALTO –grito Hermione al ver que comenzaban a enfrascarse en una pelea- como que del futuro de…

-Dragoncito junior –termino Harry

-No me tientes Potter o sino…

-O sino que?

-ALTO –volvió a gritar- que es eso del futuro de mi ahijado?

-Bah, nada de futuro es este Wesley que es un dramático-dijo Draco acomodándose a un niño de poco más de un año en los brazos con el cabello platino pero los ojos azules- Andrè esta muy bien y tiene un futuro prometedor, es un Malfoy-dijo con orgullo.

-Y un Wesley que no se te olvide.

-Y también tiene algo de Potter.

-Mira Harry, André no tiene tu sangre y en cuanto a ti Wesl….

-Pero es mi ahijado casi mi sobrino es como si la tuviera-dijo este sacando pecho.

André desde los brazos de su padre le extendió las manitas a hermione como implorándole que lo salvara de esos locos.

-Me permites Draco?- no espero respuesta simplemente se lo quito de los brazos- como esta mi ahijado favorito?

-Ma manina -respondio el pequeño con una sonrisa.

Y los otros seguían peleando

-Ni creas que dejare que MI hijo sea como tu Potter.

-Claro que no

-Ves? Hasta Wesley me da la razón-seguía Draco que ni cuenta se había dado de que ya no tenia a André en los brazos.

-Tiene que ser como su tío favorito.

-Wesley tu sigue así y me encargare de que André no te quiera.

-Eso no se puede hacer…verdad harry? –dijo Ron con cara de enfado.

-Es cierto… verdad Hermione?-pregunto Harry.

-Si tienes razón no se puede forzar a un niño a querer o no a alguien ellos son puros y saben reconocer a quien lo quiere de verdad.

-Ja toma eso Draco Malfoy.

-YA…. no pueden dejar de pelear y decirme por que están aquí y peleando?

- Esta bien… veras Ginny y yo decidimos salir esta noche y no regresaremos probablemente hasta mañana en la madrugada

-Ok sigue- lo invito hermione.

-Bueno y no pudimos conseguir niñera es el dia libre de la nuestra y pensé que talvez tu mi querida hermione buena madrina y excepcional amiga (N.A lava cocos) y Harry nos podrían hacer el favor de cuidarlo-dijo con ojitos de becerro a medio morir.

-Y este –dijo Ron señalando a Draco con desden- no quiere que yo lo cuide.

-Jamás, André es muy precoz y tiene la manía de tomar las varitas de los demás y siempre dejas la tuya tirada en cualquier parte.

-Pero Luna estaría allí.

-Peor y si cuando regreso encuentro a mi primogénito con tres ojos o peor aun con el cabello negro?-tenia una mirada de horror.

-Nada a Luna le gusta el cabello de mi sobrino-dijo muy tranquilo- claro que si podría hacerle unos reflejos verdes.

-Lo ven el mismo lo admite me harían el favor-no espero respuesta- gracias aquí están sus cosas- saco un pequeño baúl de su chaqueta y lo agrando-mañana lo vendremos a recoger gracias- beso a hermione en la mejilla, abrazo a André, le dio la mano a Harry, tomo un puñado de polvos fluu y desapareció gritando- mansión Malfoy- en tiempo record.

-Si claro Draco encantados- dijo Harry sarcástico- que te valla bien.

-Caray creo que tenia prisa-dijo ron asombrado- cada dia se parece más a mi hermana… me da miedo-dijo al tiempo que le daba un escalofrió-en fin yo también me voy Luna a de estar esperándome, buena surte, chao André –le beso la frente- pórtate bien he.

Y también desapareció por la chimenea.

-Rayos y yo que quería entretenerme mejor en lo que queda de la tarde- dijo Harry en tono picaron.

-Tranquilo apenas son las dos de la tarde seguro que no molesta nada y en la noche cae como tronco…espero

Hola que les parece este Cáp? Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen muchos reviews para así inspirarme y seguir.

Por cierto con respecto a mi otro fic LOS MERLIN DE ORO que aun no termino uu los quiero invitar a que se pasen y lo lean que necesito mas reviews para elegir ganador chaooo. Besos


End file.
